1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an assembled wearable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, along with the prosperity and development of mobile communication technology, the function of a mobile communication device gets more and more versatile. In order to meet the market trend and the expectation of consumer, the assembled wearable electronic device such as a smart watch attracts the people gradually.
In general, a smart watch is composed of a first body (such as a portion of the watch body) and a second body (such as another portion of the watch body and a watch band). The first body is fixed at the second body, and the user wears the smart watch on the wrist thereof through the second body. In order to be compact and convenience for wearing, the appearance of a smart watch is also an important factor to affect the purchasing motivation of the consumers. However, the second body of the current smart watch is mostly not replaceable, which reduces the variety of the smart watch appearance and the purchasing motivation of the consumers.